User blog:Ordeaux26/PE Proposal James Gillies (Murdoch Mysteries)
hello everyone here is my first Pure Evil proposal using the new Blog System so my first Proposal will be James Gillies from Murdoch Mysteries I have been waiting to do this for a while What's The Work Murdoch Mysteries is a Canadian crime series starring William Murdoch a detective from Station House no4 in Toronto in the late 1800s and then later the early 1900s who solves the crime of the week usually a murder that’s just the basic idea obviously there is a lot more to the show than that Who is the Candidate/What Have They Done? James Gillies first appeared in the episode “Big Murder On Campus” where he along with Robert Perry his “best friend” in university, together they try to commit the perfect murder by setting up an elaborate mechanism to get one of there university professors killed, they succeed in killing him but, though some clever tricks from Detective Murdoch they are able to trick Robert Perry into confessing and selling James Gillies out, after that there both arrested 3 years later in real life and in the series James Gillies is about to be executed for his crime but he has a plan to get out there was another guard that looked almost exactly like him after he grew a beard in prison, and the guards family is very poor and he is also dying of a terminal illness and Gillies’s family is extremely rich so he offers him a deal in exchange for money to his wife the guard will take his place on the gallows, so he does just that and succeeds in The Episode Murdoch In Toyland after James Gillies escaped instead of just running away a free man he decides to get his revenge on Detective Murdoch, he kidnaps a little girl planted a bunch of dolls all over the place kills Robert Perry as part of one of his game’s he even calls it a game, and as one final thing he kidnaps and traps Dr. Julia Ogden William Murdoch’s primary love interest in a coffin leads him to him so he can taunt he and watch him lose the thing he values most in life luckily Murdoch is able to save Julia and sends James Gillies to be hanged but he is able to escape by derailing the carriage and killing two guards, and after that, he sends one last doll to taunt Murdoch vowing to return one day In the episode “Crime And Punishment” he enacts his next plan by Murdering Dr. Darcy Garland Julia’s husband to frame Dr. Julia Ogden, he manipulates some women who escaped a abusive relationship with her husband after he went to jail, she asked for Dr Ogden’s help as she was a psychiatrist pretending to be terrified of her life so she would have no alibi, and then kills her when she is no longer useful to him, and he also succeeded in his plan of getting Dr. Ogden convicted for her husbands murder. In “The Murdoch Trap” he does what the title says and traps Detective Murdoch in a The Murdoch Trap giving him a dilemma he either uses video voyage to get Dr. Ogden exonerated at the cost of his life, or do nothing at let Julia be hanged, because as he says he wants to see if he will truly die for his lover, showing his Sadism and his love for playing games with Detective Murdoch simply for revenge, James Gillies its starting to sound a lot like the Joker but luckily Murdoch’s friends are able to stop him and save Julia from being Hanged at the same time In “A Midnight Train To Kingston” Murdoch is transporting Gillies to be hanged but he manipulates events so he will have a hostage at his side to the exact right moment, all while taunting Detective Murdoch about it and sadistically messing with him and Julia, he takes the person hostage, and then stabs her in the chest with he hat pin, showing his lake of care for human life even though it would have been more practical to keep her alive, he manages to escape the train but is caught by Detective Murdoch but he kisses him supposedly as a distraction and then jumps off a bridge saying he as nothing to lose and presumably dies but it turns out he is not dead after all in “The Devil Inside” he finds a man on the street and plants a microphone get this inside him and manipulates him to killing two random men and then later once he is caught by Detective Murdoch and telling him that The Devil aka Gillies was inside him and he confirmed it, the man killed himself, he did this all killing three men he didn’t even know just so he could lure Detective Murdoch out after that he lures Murdoch to Murdoch’s house in order to play one final game with him it is revealed that he survived the fall obviously but he was in pain and wanted to Detective Murdoch to kill him in order to make him do that he kidnapped his former adopted son Baby Roland and threatened to kill him if Detective Murdoch did not kill him, but he is able to stop him and he is later Hanged ending Gillies once and for all Mitigating Factors James Gillies has almost no redeeming qualities but there is one to talk about he does at first seem to have a good friendship with Robert Perry but even that’s Debatable James Gillies has kind of the Light Yagami and Bryce Walker problem where he is such a good actor that its hard to tell if anything about him genuine, but even without that I didn't stop him from killing Robert Perry without hesitation or remorse, and it is also made extremely clear that the murder was Gillies’s idea and that the Gillies was manipulating him the entire time and disposed off him when it was convenient there is also the argument that he was in love with Murdoch which is also debatable but even if it is the case it was more of a perverted obsession than anything else, it is more of the Joker's “love” for Batman Heinous Standard despite being a crime series Murdoch Mysteries has a surprisingly low Heinous Standard almost every villain is a one time murder or 4 victims serial killer at most, the only one who passes James Gillies is Allen Clegg who attempted to launch a missile at America attempting to kill hundreds of thousands of people, but he is a government official who has access to that while James Gillies does not, I’m sure if Gillies had access to a missile he would use it James Gillies has a high body count he has a least 10 confirmed victims and many more attempted and possibly even more that we are not aware, and many more crimes as you have seen in the WHO IS THE CANDIDATE/WHAT HAVE THEY DONE? section Final Verdict considering everything I have just told you I say he easily qualifies Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals